Fallen Angel
by LimaCanavan
Summary: What happens when you stop fighting and relinquish control?  What happens when you allow yourself to fall?  EJ, Sami and Lucas are about to find out as they fall in love, into despair and back again.  Please leave a review, good or bad.


_**Scene 1**_

She woke to the sounds of two men arguing. "Tony and EJ still?" she thought as the fog slowly lifted from her head. She strained to hear them and was surprised at her revelation. While the first voice was unmistakably EJ's, the second was that of Lucas. "What? How is that possible? Did they summon him to Maison Blanche as well?" she asked herself as the memories of last night started to flood her consciousness. Panic gripped her as she tried desperately to speak. "EJ, he saved me."

She fought to gain control over her body as the drugs Tony had given her had made her weak and unable to move or fight. Slowly she willed herself to walk over to where the two men stood.

Lucas was just hitting his stride as he assaulted EJ with the same tired words. "Why the hell should I believe anything you say? You raped her, you tortured her, and you drugged her and took her to your brother and father. Tell me again why I should trust you."

With growing agitation EJ opened his mouth to respond, but it was Samantha's voice that broke the silence first. "Because he saved me. When it counted most he defied his family to save me and MY baby."

Her words seemed to cut Lucas to the core as he spun around to see her leaning against the door jam barely able to stand. It was however EJ's hands that reached her first as her strength left and she began to tumble toward the floor. He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom all the while telling her to stay calm, that he would find a way to protect them.

Lucas was seething when EJ returned to the room with a smirk on his face. EJ couldn't resist unnerving Lucas, provoking him. "There, now you have heard it for yourself. Not from me but from your beloved Samantha. If I were truly the monster you claim I would have taken her away with me. Instead I chose to come to you, to include you in my plans, to enlist your help in keeping Samantha and the baby safe."

Lucas broke in "While we are on the subject, why did you come to me? Why didn't you just run off? It strikes me as another DiMera trick."

"I can assure you it is no trick. Samantha and the baby are in danger. While I would prefer to travel light, I believe Samantha would prefer your presence. I could not; I will not deny her that. She has shed too many tears because of my actions."

Lucas looked over at Sami pondering EJ's last statement. For as strong a woman as he knew her to be, she looked frail to him now. The events of the past several months had taken their toll on her. He turned back to EJ, this time with resignation in his eyes. "What do we need to do to keep them safe?"

"Run. Far and fast. We need to put as much distance as we can between my family...and yours." It killed EJ to make this last statement but he knew these words would solidify Lucas's aid and remove any lingering doubts.

_**Scene 2  
**_

When Samantha came to it was Lucas who was holding her. The scene was surreal as he carried her through a maze of underground catacombs. Instinctively, she searched the darkness that surrounded them until she could finally make out the shadow of a man in front of them. It was EJ, definitely. He was keeping his promise to protect her and her family.

"Where are we?" she said, her voice breaking the silence. Both men stopped as Lucas helped her to stand. "Samantha, how are you feeling?" EJ quickly asked.

"I've been better." was the only reply she could muster to what she thought was a ridiculous question. How did he think she was feeling?

"This place is giving me the creeps, where are we?" she asked again.

"We are in a tunnel system which runs under half of New Orleans." EJ stated.

"Does Stefano know about this?" Sami asked

"Know about this?! My dear, he built it."

Hearing this infuriated Sami. "EJ how could you? I can't believe that I trusted you and here you are leading us right into the lion's den."

"Sami. Sami. Please calm down." Lucas said as he grabbed her hands and held them tightly at her side. "We need to get to a boat that EJ has docked. Stefano's men are watching the streets..."

"Oh and you don't think they're watching the tunnels?" Sami shot back before Lucas could finish his thought.

"They may be." interjected EJ "They probably are. But this is the quickest route to our destination. There are literally hundreds of paths down here and I am hoping that if we do meet up with my father's men that we will be able to lose them."

"Oh great, you're hopeful we can lose them." Her reply was sarcastic and cutting and louder than either man wanted for they both knew she was right. Stefano's men were only steps behind them.

In unison they hissed "SHHHH!" and reached up to cover her mouth, but it was too late. They could hear voices and footsteps in the distance. "They are over here. This way." yelled one of the men.

"Quickly, we haven't a moment to lose." EJ said as he grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her down the corridor. Try as they might the sound of the men kept coming, inching closer and closer to them. Finally they reached a crossroad in the tunnels. EJ stopped and turned to them. "That tunnel will take you out of here. Lucas, take Samantha with you and don't stop running until you reach the end. When you emerge from the tunnel you shall see a mooring, my boat will be waiting there. Take it and don't look back."

"Wait EJ, what are you going to do? Aren't you coming with us?" The genuine concern that emerged from Samantha's voice was more gratifying then he could have imagined.

"Yeah, EJ, what are you planning on doing?" Lucas said with suspicion.

"I am going to create a diversion, lead my father's men away from this tunnel so that you can get Samantha and the baby to safety."

"No, EJ you can't. It's too dangerous." Sami pleaded. There it was again, that same ardent concern in her voice, only this time it didn't escape Lucas's attention.

"My darling, if they catch me that means you and the baby are free and I will take that knowledge to my grave."

"NO! NO! EJ you can't! They will kill you!" Sami implored and then to Sami and EJ's amazement, Lucas agreed.

"You can't do this EJ. There too many IFS in your plan, the first being IF they follow you. What if they don't? What if they follow us?"

"Lucas, there is no other way. What would you suggest we do? Staying together makes us an easy target." EJ countered.

"No, I don't think we should stay together. You're right, we need to split up. Only you need to go with Sami."

"Wait. This is crazy. What are you saying Lucas?" Sami sang out in desperation.

They could hear Stefano's men closing in. "I am saying that if they catch up to you Sami, EJ can protect you and the baby better than me. He knows his way through the tunnels, he knows his family. I need to be the one who creates the diversion. I love you Sami." and with a quick kiss Lucas ran down the opposite corridor.

"NO! Lucas, no!" Samantha screamed.

The footsteps of the men grew louder.

"Samantha, he is gone and we need to go...NOW!!!" EJ said and he once again grabbed her arm and pulled her down the pathway as she looked helplessly back at the tunnel Lucas took.

After several yards, EJ stopped and listened for a moment. The sound of the men was growing fainter. They had followed Lucas. "We are almost there Samantha, stay with me." he urged reassuringly and she allowed herself to believe that everything might still work out. It was then they heard it...the unmistakable sound of gunshots reverberating through the tunnel.

"NO!" Sami screamed as she wrenched free of EJ and started running back down the corridor to Lucas. EJ quickly overtook her. Seizing her from behind, he carried her kicking and screaming through the exit and out into the darkness of the bayou.

_**Scene 3**_

She was inconsolable as he placed the blanket around her. It was chilly in the little shack set back in the bayou and EJ set about building a fire for them. He knew that Samantha and he would be safe here, at least for the night.

Being there brought back so many memories. It was exactly as he had left it that night so many years ago...the last night he saw his mother. Thoughts of her and their last meeting filled his head and heart. He looked over at Samantha huddled on the floor, how similar these two women were. But no matter he was different this time that is what counted. He would not make the same mistake, he would not abandon Samantha.

As he turned back to stoke the small fire he heard Samantha start to speak. Her voice was shaky and raspy from crying, but there was a conviction and clarity to her words which startled him.

"I killed him."

"Samantha you did nothing of the kind. Lucas left of his own free will. He knew the danger. There was nothing you or I or anybody else could have done." he replied with a firm but soothing voice.

Without looking at him and with an almost eerie calm, she spoke. "I may not have pulled the trigger, but I killed him. All of my actions, everything I did to save him brought about his death."

EJ knew she was speaking about that night on the mountain road, that regrettable night when he forced himself upon her. The spirit and vitality he loved so much about her was withering before his eyes and he could think of only one thing to say. "Samantha, if you need to blame someone then let it be me. I alone am the cause of your heartache. Hate me."

To his dismay she didn't move, didn't flinch at his words. She just tightened the blanket around her and in the same methodical voice said. "You're wrong EJ. I can't deny what I have done and I can't run from it...not anymore. It was my decisions, my actions...my fear which set these events in motion. Events which started long before that night."

"I don't understand. What are you saying Samantha?" his voice sounding much more strained than he had intended. "Tell me what you mean." he pressed.

She placed her head in her hands as she sat there on the floor. "Please EJ I don't want to fight, not now. I don't have the energy to hate you anymore. There is only one person I hate now."

At these words, EJ knelt down in front of her. Taking her hands in his he looked into her blue tear stained eyes and said, "Stefano."

He expected to see the fire spark in her eyes as he said his father's name, but they were dead. No light radiated from behind them. As tears began to form and slowly cradle her face, she whispered..."Me."

_**Scene 4**_

Samantha's words stunned him into silence. He wanted her to continue talking to him, to answer some of the questions that were plaguing his mind, but she just sat there in silence staring bleary eyed into the fire. He walked over and gently sat down beside her. He knew no more words would be spoken tonight.

When EJ awoke the next morning Samantha was the first thing he saw and felt. During the night she had laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his body for warmth and support. His arms embraced her and try as he might he could not contain his excitement at finally having her all to himself.

She stirred beside him, disturbing his embrace so that his hand came to rest on top of her rounded belly. He was nervous, unsure whether or not to remove his hand from atop her.

"Our baby." he whispered as a smile crept across his lips.

"Our baby." she whispered back as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Samantha, I didn't realize you were awake." he stammered as he slowly started to pull his hand away.

"It's OK, EJ" she said in a soft reassuring voice. "It's OK." she said as she guided his hand back over her abdomen.

EJ drew a deep breath and tried to relax into her, into the moment, but his heart was racing and there was no stilling it. "Thank you Samantha, thank you." he said as his emotions started to overtake him.

"Don't thank me, EJ." Samantha said as she detached herself from him. And like that, just as quickly as the moment came, the spell was broken. The intimacy between them evaporated and they went back to playing their assigned roles.

Samantha surveyed her surroundings for the first time. It was a tiny hovel of a cottage set far back in the bayou. She wondered how EJ had managed to locate it. The curtains were faded and the furniture worn from humidity and neglect. But aside from its' obvious flaws, this little cottage exuded a feeling of safety and warmth which put Samantha at ease and made her feel strangely at home.

"Where are we?" Samantha questioned.

EJ sighed as he repeated her question to himself. "Where are we?" His eyes got a far off look and he stood in silence for a moment wondering how to explain this part of his past.

Instinctively Samantha came towards him trying to read the shadow that had fallen across his face.

"This is where I met my mother for the first and the last time." he finally said.

"Your mother. EJ, I thought your mother was dead." suspicion creeping into her voice.

"So did I, at least for the first 11 years of my life." And without any pretense he began to share a piece of his past with her.

"I had just turned 12 when my father brought us to Maison Blanche for the summer. I loved it there, so different from the staunch boarding schools I had grown accustomed to. One day my nanny told me that we were going someplace special, someplace that would be our secret. And so she brought me here, to this dreary little cottage, where she introduced me to a woman she said was an old family friend. I had a great time that day as we explored the bayou, read books and played silly games.

After the initial visit my nanny would bring me back here once maybe twice a week. I came to treasure these days, look forward to them with unbridled excitement. For the first time in my life I wasn't being judged or chastised. I was just a boy and I was happier than I thought possible.

I guess I should have known who she was by the way she looked at me, spoke to me, cared for me during these times, but I didn't. I never gave it a second thought. Not until I accidentally came across her picture in my father's study. It fell out of a book I was pulling out to read. Stefano must have seen my expression because he immediately came towards me.

I'll never forget the look on his face, the hardness in his eyes, and the chill in his voice as he asked me if I had seen this woman.

I am not sure why I chose to lie to him, but something inside me wouldn't let me tell him the truth. I tried to keep my face devoid of emotion as I asked him who she was. But it was too late he had read the curiosity in my eyes.

Without taking his eyes off of me, he took the picture from my hands. Ripping it in two he told me that the woman was my mother.

That was the first time I had ever seen my father's wrath. In a venomous voice he raged that my mother was crazy, a lunatic, unfit to raise a child. Indeed that is why she abandoned me, threw me away like garbage. He told me she was a liar, a cheat, a thief...a whore. He played on my insecurities and anger. And in the end he made me hate her not because of what he said about her, but because his love was contingent upon it.

The next time I saw my mother I was brimming with anger and hurt. I was ready to unload my wrath on her the way my father had his on me. As soon as she saw me, she knew that I had found out who she was. Before I could speak she started to stammer out her explanations, her excuses. She said she was sick for a long time but was better now. She had not abandoned me, but rather I was taken from her and she has spent the better part of the last 11 years trying to find a way back into my life.

She pleaded with me to understand, to listen to my heart. She showed me this small metal box as she explained that she didn't have much, but that it would be enough for us to break away from here...to be a family."

Samantha's voice shocked him back into reality. "Oh my God, EJ. You didn't go with her." The judgmental tone in her voice told him that he had shared too much too soon. He was feeling uneasy and vulnerable and so he lashed out.

"Figure that one out all on your own did you sweetheart?"

He continued in his most cutting and sarcastic voice, "You know, I think I've answered my 20 questions for the day. What say you start answering some, love?"

_**Scene 5**_

"How about it Samantha? What exactly is your fear, the fear that set these events in motion?" he asked bitterly, throwing her own words back at her.

She glared at him" I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I do and since we seem to have some time on our hands lets say we have a go." he smarted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she positioned trying to sound as nonchalant as he.

"Oh, sure you do. Come on Samantha, cat got your tongue?" he quipped.

She just stared at him refusing to speak, refusing to give him the upper hand.

"Fine then. Let me tell you what I think. I think you were afraid of actually being happy, of giving your heart to a man who was your match. You called me a coward once, but I think that name is yours Samantha."

She could stay silent no longer as she blurted out. "Me? A coward! You are the one who hides his feelings, his true self behind the DiMera crest!"

"That's not true Samantha. You have always known how I felt about you and you used it like a weapon against me. How long was I supposed to pant after you when all of my efforts for a relationship were met with scorn and contempt?"

"I did what I had to do to survive!" she yelled

"So did I darling, so did I." he fired back

"No, you did what you had to so that Stefano could survive." she said icily.

"Oh." he said shaking his head. "We're back to singing that song, are we?"

"What can I say EJ? The band never stopped playing." she smirked back. "Face it EJ. You are a liar and a manipulator."

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." he chided her.

"And you wonder why I chose Lucas over you!" she screamed.

"I said it before and I will say it again, he's a freakin' lapdog."

"Was a freakin' lapdog." she shouted "He died trying to save me and our baby."

"Lest we forget sweetheart it was my idea. I too, was willing to sacrifice myself for your safety and happiness."

"But you didn't, did you?" she retorted.

"Lucas left because he knew he was incapable of protecting you. His words darling, not mine. He knew that when push came to shove, he wasn't man enough for you."

"How dare you speak about Lucas like that? He's dead!" she raged.

"How dare you spit on the graves of my family!" he squared off. "You know why you'll never be happy Samantha? Hmmm, do you? Do you? Because you'll never stop lying to yourself."

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed as she reached up to slap him with all of the power within her.

He grabbed her arm in mid air and using his entire 6'5" frame leaned over her forcing both of her hands down to her sides.

Both were breathing hard, hearts pounding, faces flush with anger. There was no denying the electricity between them as they stood there staring at each other, the moment suspended in time.

The argument had forced them to air all of their issues, to bare their souls and strip away the pretense and lies that had served to build the walls around their hearts. It ignited his primal desire for her and he could see the fire, the spark was back in her eyes.

EJ could stand it no longer. Still holding her wrist he reached around to the small of her back. Pulling her fiercely to him, he kissed her with utter abandon. He felt her struggle to break away from his grasp and when he finally eased his grip she wrenched her arms free. He braced himself, expecting to feel the full on Sami slap.

Her arms flew up in the air... and around his neck pulling him back towards her in a passionate embrace as she returned his kiss.

_**Scene 6**_

He emerged from the shadows, looking like the grinning Cheshire cat.

"Well, well, well. I hope I didn't keep you waiting...too long." he said as he casually strode across the room towards the woman seated behind the desk.

She turned around to face him. "Good things come to those who wait." she said eyeing him up and down. "Very good things." she teased. Rising like a tigress from her chair she slid up next to him until her lips were a breath away from his ear. "Lucas." she whispered.

The sound of her voice, the feel of her hot breath on his neck was all of the repayment he needed, but he knew there would be more, much more.

"You are an incredible woman." he whispered as he went to grab her waist and pull her towards him. She laughed as he did this, decidedly spoiling his mood.

"True enough." she said. "So tell me, how does it feel to be presumed dead?" she mused.

"I would think you should know, Lexie." he said as he cornered her again.

This time she didn't laugh, but allowed him the pleasure of her kiss. After all, she still needed his assistance in carrying out her plans and he was such an obedient little lapdog.

When his immediate hunger for her had been satiated she calmly pulled herself away. "Now, tell me everything that happened." she said as a sinister smile crossed her lips.

"There's nothing to tell. Everything went according to plan." he said as he stroked her face and neck. "EJ and Sami believe that the baby is theirs and that Tony will stop at nothing to destroy them. From the way EJ was talking he plans on staying underground until after the baby is born."

"Wonderful." she smiled. "That should give me all the time I need."

As Lucas pulled her hair back and started kissing her neck, Lexie thought "Men are so easily manipulated. They always underestimate a woman...me. That will be their undoing."

_**Scene 7**_

It seemed like an eternity as they stood there consumed by each other. What began in a passionate embrace charged with raw sexual energy transformed into a slow, loving and tender kiss. EJ's hands were gently cupping her face while Samantha's hands rested on his chest, over his heart. As she felt his heart beating in time with hers, Samantha thought "This, this is what I wanted."

As they slowly parted it seemed neither of them could find their voice, neither of them wanted to break this spell. His eyes were deep pools reflecting back his true self, the man she had always wanted him to be, the man she knew he was.

Suddenly, without warning, tears started to form in Samantha's beautiful blue eyes and she turned her gaze away from him.

"Hey. Hey. Samantha don't cry. It's alright. Please don't cry." he said softly as he gently caressed her cheek. She released herself from him and took a step back. He could tell he was losing her again. She was slipping away and he felt powerless to stop it.

"Don't shut me out. Tell me what you're thinking. Don't turn away from me. Please..." he implored.

She could hear the hurt and worry in his voice. She summoned up her courage and turned to face him again. They had said a lot of things to each other, but none more honest than EJ's last words. It was true she would never by happy until she stopped lying to herself and to EJ.

"I hate you EJ." she sobbed.

EJ felt his heart stop as she said these words. She saw his heart sink and she hurried to continue. He had to understand, she needed to explain.

"I hate you for doing this to us and I hate me for letting you." she started, trying to calm herself.

"I know that I shut down on you, on us, when I found out you were a DiMera. I didn't know what else to do. I was afraid of losing myself again. I wasn't sure that I would have the strength to come back or that I would have anything to come back to." she was speaking fast in a burst of nervous energy. She stopped speaking suddenly. The words weren't coming out right, she was too nervous.

"Samantha, I'm sorry." he stammered. "I don't understand."

She turned away in desperation; she needed him to understand before she lost her nerve completely. Maybe she should just let it be, maybe it was too late. As if sensing her indecision, EJ put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, Samantha don't turn away. I am here for you, always." He grabbed her hands. "Hey Samantha. Look at me. I'm not going anywhere. Relax and talk to me. Just talk to me." His voice was soothing and she took several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Oh EJ." she sighed.

"Just relax." he said again as he stood beside her stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

She felt herself melt into him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, it's going to be OK." he said still stroking her. "You don't have to say anything, Samantha. Whatever it is I know you will tell me in time, maybe now just isn't the time." he said trying to hide his curiosity and despair.

"No." Samantha said "I can't live like this any more. I need to tell you now." she said as she walked to the couch and sat down. He followed her.

"When I found out you were a DiMera I blamed you for everything bad in my life. I convinced myself that you had lied to me, that nothing you said or that I felt could possibly have been real. I convinced myself that it had all been a lie and it hurt so bad...so bad, EJ. You were my friend, the only friend I ever had that accepted me, good and bad. I came to rely on that. When everything happened, I felt like the rug was yanked out from under me and I lost my footing. I started to lose myself. Please understand, it was never about choosing you or Lucas, it was about choosing me." she stopped here to look at EJ to see if any of this was making sense to him. He gave a subtle nod as he watched her, engrossed in her every word. She continued.

"I needed time to regroup, to think, to get back on solid ground and so I ..."

EJ cut in as if anticipating the rest of this story "...and so you reverted back to what was comfortable, to what made you happy in the past."

"..to what was familiar." Samantha corrected. "I'm ashamed to say that I used Lucas, Will and my family as a barrier. I needed time away from you to sort out my feelings, but you wouldn't relent. You forced my hand at every turn, never giving me a moment's peace. And then came that night on the mountain top."

"Samantha, please, if I could undo anything it would be that." EJ pleaded.

"EJ stop. I don't want your apologies, I want you to listen. Please let me explain."

He was visibly confused and unsure, but he nodded his consent to her request.

"I was so scared that night. Scared and guilty. Scared that we would never get back what we once were to one another and guilty for having brought us to that point. EJ." she said looking directly into his eyes. "You know that I wanted you, I have always wanted you, just not like that."

"Samantha, again I am..." EJ started, but Samantha placed her hand to his lips.

"For all of your talk and threats I never really believed that you would hurt me. I could have left that car and run back to the police road block for help, but I didn't. Maybe I should have, but it had been so long since we were that close to one another without the fear of Lucas or my family interrupting." she paused for a moment considering her words before she began again.

"Even with everything your were saying, all of your actions, I longed for your touch. When I thought of how our first time together would be, it was always unbridled, passionate and loving. I dreamt that it would make me feel the way you always made me feel, safe, complete and accepted. You ruined that dream for me and I hated you for that." she was crying now as the words spilled out of her mouth.

"I placed myself in that position, made myself vulnerable because I needed to hear you say you loved me...but you never did. Even afterwards when it was over and I was lying in your arms I still held out some hope. I could have, I would have forgiven everything if only you told me you loved me. But you were silent and in that silence you betrayed me. You left me no choice but to be with Lucas and my family. You left me with no choice because there was no more us to choose." There she had said it finally, everything was exposed and she felt even more vulnerable. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, she was afraid of his reaction of what she might see in his eyes.

"Samantha that is not true." he said as he knelt down at her side lifting her head so that she was compelled to look at him. "There has always been an us and there will always be an us. My feelings for you have always been real. From the first day we met you captured my heart. I knew that I had found my soul mate, the only lover I wanted in my bed, the only woman I wanted in my life. I love you Samantha Gene Brady. I don't deserve you, but I'm begging you to choose me, choose us now."

_**Scene 8**_

Lexie sat at her desk reviewing Stefano's medical charts. How the old man managed to live this long was a medical mystery. Her mother, of course, would contribute it to the spirit world, voodoo medicine.

"Still," she thought, "voodoo does have its' place." She couldn't help but laugh remembering EJ huddled over a fire, burning peacock feathers to determine paternity.

"What an idiot." she said to herself.

"I hope you're not referring to me, sister." Tony said as he entered her office, disrupting her otherwise peaceful day.

"No, I'm afraid not Tony. I have a much more colorful repertoire of words to describe you." she said brazenly.

"Touché, my dear sister, touché. I just adore your wit, something that seems to be lacking in our younger sibling."

"Speaking of, any luck in finding him or that bleach blonde bimbo he likes to hang around with these days?' she questioned, knowing full well the answer. EJ and Sami had become the bane of Tony's existence and she just couldn't pass up the chance to irk him.

"No, not yet." Tony said with clenched mouth and fists.

Adding fuel to his fire she said, "You know that father's life depends on those stem cells Tony. How long is this little search and rescue mission of yours going to take? I and medical science can only do so much." There was so much concern and anxiety in her voice that even she almost believed she cared what happened to the old man.

"I am keenly aware of the situation, but as always I thank you for the reminder."

"Don't mention it. Anything else I can do to help?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

And with that Tony flashed her a smile and left the room.

"What an idiot." she said, this time referring to Tony.

They had no idea the power they gave to her, willingly gave to her, when they placed her in charge of Stefano's healthcare. No review process, no second opinions. They had made it all too easy for her. No one questioned the tests she ran, her diagnosis or even her course of treatment; after all she was Stefano's daughter. If any of the staff suspected anything they were keeping it to themselves, either out of allegiance to her or fear of her. Either way she didn't care, it meant she had control.

She had been waiting years for this opportunity. Biding her time, all the while weaving her intricate web of deception and lies. She had taken her time to lay the foundation of her plan and it was worth the wait as everyone and everything was falling in line.

She thought about EJ. He had been easy to control so long as he was taking his vitamins. EJ, always so health conscience, took his vitamins like clockwork every day. It was a stroke of genius on her part when she laced them with a super steroid. This steroid raised his testosterone levels, increasing his aggression, reverting him back to his primal nature and rendering him almost incapable of rational thought. Without his vitamins, Lexie knew EJ would be much more difficult to control and could become a very dangerous foe. She had to divert his attention, keep his mind occupied lest he start to put two and two together.

With that thought, Lexie picked up the phone and said "Phase two little brother. I've given you time to ponder your future, now I think it's time I reacquaint you with your past."

_**Scene 9**_

"Samantha, did you hear me? I love you." he said imploringly. He closed his eyes trying to shake off the despair he felt at the thought that Samantha would not, could not bring herself to choose him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I'm sorry EJ. It's just not enough anymore." she said lovingly as the tears slid gently down her cheeks.

"It's all I have. All I have that's real, that's worth anything." he said trying to hide his pain at having been rejected yet again. He could feel her gaze upon him and he lowered his head to avoid looking at her.

Samantha placed her hands on his cheeks and gently turned his head toward her. EJ kept his eyes glued to the floor, determined not to look into her beautiful blue eyes. Surely he would break and his resolve would crumble leaving him heartbroken and exposed.

Softly she said, "It's not enough to hear you say the words "I love you". I need you to make me feel them...to believe them."

Samantha had always managed to surprise him and now was no exception. His head was reeling with possibilities, but what did she really want him to do? What did she need him to do? He turned his gaze away from the floor and searched Samantha's eyes for the answer to his questions.

She read the confusion on his face and understood the hesitation in his actions. Staring into his deep brown eyes she took his hands and gently placing them on her breast said "Show me." Her voice broke as her nerves got the better of her.

Her hands were trembling and EJ could feel her heart racing. "Show me how much you love me." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper but it carried with it an urgency that beckoned him to respond.

He took her still trembling hands in his and lovingly brought them to his lips. Turning her palms to him he planted soft moist kisses on her wrists as he slowly made his way up her arm, to her shoulder and then to the nape of her neck.

She was nervous. He could feel the tension in her body and so he slowed his movements, listening intently to her body and letting her responses guide him.

EJ carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She was looking up at him, watching as he undressed himself, his eyes never wandering from hers. A flame of desire erupted inside of Samantha at the sight of him and for a moment she struggled to catch her breath. The smile on EJ's face told her that her delight had not gone unnoticed. Her cheeks were flush with embarrassment as she fumbled with the buttons of her blouse.

"Please, allow me." he said as his hands slowly and deliberately undid each button exposing her breasts and stomach.

The act of undressing Samantha was like an intense aphrodisiac. His desire for her was palpable. He wanted her, wanted to take her right then and there, but he knew Samantha needed more. She needed to feel safe, loved and accepted. She was entrusting him with her heart and he would not break it.

EJ lay down beside her. Their bodies entwined as they kissed and explored one another. His hands softly caressed her body and when they worked their way to her inner thigh Samantha quivered with anticipation.

"Make love to me EJ. Make love to me." she said as he slowly entered her sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.

EJ was so gentle and sweet as he made love to her. He had given back to her everything that had been torn away that December night. Now it was her turn to give him something.

She positioned herself on top of him, moving up and down to the rhythm of his body. She ran her fingers over his chest and kissed his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh Samantha." he moaned. She could feel his body tensing as he was trying to hold himself back. He could feel her hot breath on his ear and neck as she whispered "Don't hold back EJ."

He searched her eyes frantically questioning the reality of her words. Looking him squarely in the eyes she said again. "Don't hold back."

There was no mistaking her intent and passion. Without hesitation, he gathered her up in his arms and let his hunger and desire for her rule his actions. She gasped as in one swift motion EJ lifted her and swung her around so that he was now on top. Gone were the sweet tender kisses. He kissed her now with a passion that revealed not only his love, but his lust for her.

Samantha had never felt so alive, so desirable. She was his all consuming passion and he hers. As he brought her body up to meet his, EJ called out her name and she could feel his body tense. He released himself inside of her bringing her to climax once again.

_**Scene 10**_

The world seemed to stop as he held Samantha in his arms, his head buried in her long blonde hair. She was shaking in the aftermath...or was it him? He wasn't sure anymore...wasn't sure where he ended and she began.

For the first time since she was fifteen Samantha was at peace. She was deliriously, blissfully happy. Her body, heart and mind were finally working as one. Gone were the conflicts, the rage and fear that had consumed the majority of her life. The only thing, the only person she needed now she was holding in her arms.

"This man. This wonderful man!" she said to herself. I love the feel of him she thought as she tightened her embrace. I love the smell of him she thought as she took a deep breath and drank in his scent. I love the taste of him she thought as she placed her lips on his neck and gave him a little bite. This last act served to rouse EJ from his dreamlike euphoria.

"Hungry are we?" he said lightly as their eyes met for the first time and they started to laugh.

"Just for you." Samantha said tenderly, "Just for you."

He pulled her close to him again and kissed her. God how she loved the way he kissed her. His hands caressed her cheeks as he moved from her lips to the nape of her neck.

"OWW! EJ you bit me?!!" Samantha playfully screamed.

"What can I say, I'm hungry too." he joked.

"Really?" she smirked as she grabbed the pillow and gently knocked him with it.

"Now sweetheart, I don't think you want to start a fight with me." he said. He had barely gotten the words out when he felt the tap of the pillow against his body again...and again!

"Have it your way love." he laughed as he picked up the other pillow to defend himself.

They laughed, played, teased and loved one another for hours. With each touch, each look, each smile his heart lightened and he began to feel like that 12 year old boy again...free!


End file.
